


Smash or Pass

by Nanerich



Series: Only at the Avengers... [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Smash or Pass, Team as Family, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanerich/pseuds/Nanerich
Summary: The team plays a little round of smash and pass - villain edition
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Only at the Avengers... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540558
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Smash or Pass

“Rumlow.”

“Smash, definitely”, Nat nodded, “I mean, have you seen that guy?”

“Agreed”, Tony nodded, gobbling up some more ice cream.

“Bucky, this one’s for you: Red Skull.”

“Uh… Mask on or off?”

“I have no idea what he looks like with his mask on”, Sam shrugged, “so mask off.”

“Damn, that’s a tough one”, Bucky admitted.

“How is that a tough call?”, Wanda asked, “that is one ugly mug.”

“Yeah, but the dude just has this energy, like it’d be quite a night. And come on, it’s not like you need to look at him.”

“Oh my god!”, Tony snorted out, “of all the things I’d never thought I’d hear you say…”

“What did you never think he’d say?”, Steve asked as he walked in, dropped next to Buck and draped his legs over his lap.

“Good, Stevie, you can help me: Red Skull: smash or pass?”

“Smash, definitely”, Steve nodded and grabbed a handful of peanuts. When he looked back up, he realized everybody staring at him. “What?”

“Are you for real, Rogers?”, Nat asked with big eyes, “you’d smash Red Skull?”

“Of course! I mean, what did you think me and Bucky did back in ’45?”

“YOU DID WHAT?”

“Shit, I know my memory is bad, but I think I’d remember that…” Bucky just shook his head.

“Wait”, Tony laughed, “what do you think smash means?”

“Just smash, you know? Like Hulk smash.”

“Oh, this is so you!”, Clint cried laughing.

“Alright, I take it I’m wrong…”, Steve eventually commented everybody’s laughter.

“You are”, Tony snickered. “Smashing is what you and Barnes did last night.”

“Oh…” Realization hit Steve and he just shook his head. “Are you really discussing the… smashability of our villains?”

“Yes”, the Avengers answered in unison.

“Alright”, Steve shrugged. “Eh, I guess I might still smash Red Skull.”

“You would?”

“Yeah, I mean by then Bucky already fell off the train, so…”, he grinned.

“Et tu!”, Bucky cried out and dramatically clutched his chest. “I mean, Peggy, that I get, but him?”

“Guys, leave the domestics out of this”, Nat demanded.

“No, Nat, come on, that’s the best gossip right there”, Tony smirked. “By the way, Barnes, we still await your answer. Red Skull, smash or pass?”

“Can’t exactly say smash now, can I?”, he grinned over at Steve.

“You can be honest”, Steve snickered back, “I think I can take it.”

“Nah, I’ll still pass. Dude caused me to fall off a train, he doesn’t deserve all this.” He gestured up and down his body, before looking over at Tony. “So, your turn. Whiplash?”


End file.
